Ikebana: Part Macchi  Tiger Lily
by Ameyoke
Summary: One out of three serials! After the Shaman Fight ended and Hao was set as Shaman King, what happened to the Hanagumi? Macchi and Horo Horo have a relationship! He teaches Macchi about society she never experienced. How will these two spark-plugs end up?
1. Chapter 1: Spring, March, Year 1

**Chapter 1**

"Welcome to the inn. How may I help you?" The girl with orange pigtails looked up from bowing, and her eyes went wide. "H-Horo Horo?!"

"Macchi?!?!" He jumped back. The teenager with blue hair up in a headband wearing his winter coat and black shorts looked at her in awe.

"You're here to see Yoh?" She looked away.

"Oh, right, you're a maid here…"

"Just until I fully recover and get my life back on the tracks." She dusted herself off and stood. "How long are you staying?"

"Oh, for a few months." He sat at the table in the living room and stretched out his legs.

"I-I see… Please take a rice cracker…" She put out a basket and he grabbed one.

"Thanks."

"I'll show you to your room." She picked up his snowboard and brought it into one of the rooms.

"So… You been doing OK?" He asked, walking down the hall with her.

"Does it really matter?" She shook her head.

"What's up with you? Here I am trying to be friendly, and-"

"We were enemies just a year ago!" She scolded him. "How can you act so damn normal?!"

"…Sorry…"

"Don't apologize so fast…"

"Really, I'm sorry." Horo Horo said shyly. "I didn't think about how you would feel, what you've been going through."

"…It's fine. I learned how to cook."

"Cool, I can't wait to try some." He smirked boyishly, and she blushed.

"Don't expect anything fancy." Macchi flustered.

"I got it."

"God," She says to herself in the kitchen, "Why is he here…? I thought I'd never see him again…"

"Yo Macchi, need some help?" Kanna came up and picked up a knife.

"That'd be great, could you cut the peppers?"

"Yeah, sure." She started to slice the green bell peppers. "Hey… You doing OK?"

"…Yeah."

"Why don't you try talking with Horo Horo? He might get it off your mind."

"Maybe."

"…Listen. I think Horo Horo's forgiven you. You don't have to feel too bad." Kanna pats her on the back. "…But we should always remember our sins… For those we've killed."

"Right."

* * *

(Horo Horo's POV)

I always see her working. I've been here for weeks now, and she's always working, every day. I don't see her go out, I don't see her do anything but work. So… I decided to approach her.

"Hey… Macchi."

"Yeah?" She looks up from writing in balances.

"Why don't you ever go outside?" She stops the pen in her hand.

"…I don't want to. I have more important things to do."

"Really…?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"That's a total lie." Anna sipped her tea, sitting next to her fiancée and talking to Horo Horo. "Macchi's just afraid of going outside."

"Eh? Really? I didn't notice." Yoh said in surprise.

"What a surprise." She sighed sarcastically. "Matilda used to live in a small village in France, I've heard, so a city must be scary. Also, she's had many traumatic experiences with regular humans…"

"What happened… To Macchi?"

"Dunno. Why don't you ask her yourself?" Anna smirked. "If you want to become friends with her, why don't you interact with her more?"

"I-I never said…!"

"Horo Horo," Yoh smiled, "Macchi's a sweet girl on the inside, and I think she's taken a liking to you. I think you should be her friend."

"Ah…" He looked down. He knew that she had a lot on her plate. He DID want to help her. But how…?

* * *

"Macchi~" Kanna called out like a mother. "Try on these!" She put out casual clothes.

"Huh…?"

"I got them for you on sale. Cute, huh?" Black capris, sweatshirt and stockings were out with a with an army green tank top.

"Why?!"

"Because you've got a date today!"

"…Huh?!" She looked in disbelief.

"Come on, come on!" She jumped on her and slipped all of the clothes on. On her wrists were tennis sweat bracelets. Kanna finished her off with a green ribbon around her hair in a loose ponytail.

"Wait, with who?!" Macchi whined as Kanna held her hand and brought her to the door.

"Yo, pretty lady!" Horo Horo was in his casual clothes and saluted to her.

"That's so lame. And scary. Stop it, please." She said bluntly.

"Oh come on, here I was trying so hard!" He yelled in protest.

"Have fun! Bye now!" Kanna pushed her out, and Mari came up.

"Is it really the best thing to force her?" She asked quietly.

"You worried?" Mari nodded in confirmation. "It's fine. Horo Horo will take care of her."

"Mari hopes… Nothing bad happens."

* * *

"The city's nice, isn't it?" Horo Horo brings her out of the subway. She looks around at the civilization. There are very tall buildings, but there are trees planted to keep it fresh. People are packing the sidewalks, and cars go busily by. The summer sun shines brightly down on the pavement and the people.

"Somehow… It's kinda comfy." She speculates.

"Come on, let's walk around." He walks beside her as she looks curiously at everything.

"Look, look!" These earrings, they're cool… They're little lines that drop…"

"They're pretty normal…"

"Well, yeah, but I think they're cool." She glared humorously.

"OK." He waved his hand in agreement. They walked along the street, looking at different shops and things.

"Hey, there's a little amusement park near here…" He looked at her. "You wanna go see it?"

"Amusement park?"

"You've never heard of one?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well, it's like… A place to have fun. There are games and rides and stuff…"

"That sounds cool!" Her eyes brightened like a child's.

All day, they took their time at the park, buying food, playing games, riding rides…

"Oh, that's a really cool hat…" Macchi said as they were leaving.

"What? That messenger hat?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know! It just is cool." He looked at it. It was army green corduroy.

"Ohhhh, you like this hat miss?" A crazy shopkeeper ran up to them. "You know, this hat is amazing. Absolutely dazzling! And it matches all your clothing!" He twirled her around. "All right, for someone as cute as you, I'll charge your boyfriend $20!"

"Boyfriend?!" They sputtered. "20 bucks!"

"That's a total rip-off…" Horo Horo shook his head.

"Whatever you say boy~ But doesn't the more expensive present make a girl happier?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" He jabbed back.

"Horo Horo doesn't have to pay that! He's done plenty enough for me today!" She yelled at the shopkeeper, and both of them looked at her. A moment of silence went through the air. Horo Horo went into his pants pockets and pulled out a bill.

"Here. Now give me the hat."

"Thank you sir~" The crazy man tossed him the hat and spun happily off.

"Why'd you get the hat?" She scolded him. "I said I'm fine!"

"Because you're too damn…" He looked for the word, "NOT SELF-CENTERED!"

"HUH???" She asked with a look on her face.

"Even when you were working for Hao, it was always Hao-sama, Hao-sama!" He patted the hat on her head. "You're a girl too, you know. You can ask for stuff sometimes and be selfish." A slight blush went on his face as he said this. She smiled kindly.

"Thanks… Horo Horo." She looked down to the ground.

"Y-You look thirsty after that roller coaster ride! Me too, I'll go get us some soda!" He ran off, and she leaned against the wall. She put her hand across her forehead, and took off her black hoodie, showing her beautiful thin body underneath the army green tank top she was wearing.

"What's up with me…? My heart is beating fast, like I'm in a fight… No… It's a little different…" She squeezed her chest with her hand. "And my face feels hot…"

"Hey, you OK?" A group of guys came up to her. "Your chest is hot? Let me see…" One of them laughed as they reached for her small breasts.

"Don't you touch me!" She slapped away their hands.

"Oh come on, don't be shy!" They tried grabbing her, but she chanted a spell.

"When thunder crashes, the earth starts to glow." She spread her arms and lightning shocks hit all of them. "Back off or it will get worse."

"What the-?! You're a f**king witch!" One of them yelled. "I knew it! They really are here! I heard rumors…"

"Hm? Oh, witches!" One of them called, "I heard someone is taking witches in for money! Some occult freak!"

"Seriously?! So after our fun, we'll…" Hatred ran through Macchi's mind. Why she hated people… This was why. They grabbed her arms held her fast, another underling sealing her mouth. Without Jack around, she couldn't do anything but cast spells, and now that was out of the question. She tried to get her slim arms free, but she couldn't… She wanted help…! Anyone…!

"Don't you dare touch Macchi!!!" A voice screams at the men. She looked at the person, and sure enough… It was Horo Horo. One of the men punched Macchi to keep her still, and she fell to the ground. Right in a vital area… Dizzy, she watched Horo Horo move. He was infuriated. He punched them as hard as he could one to the next. Punched a few times himself, he stumbled to the ground. After all, he didn't have Kororo with him. But every time, he got up… He got up to protect her…

* * *

"You OK?" He asked, his forehead scraped and bleeding, and blood falling from his mouth. She tried standing, and made it. It was like being a newborn giraffe or something.

"Yeah, but look at you!" She took a piece from a napkin she'd brought with her. "Why do you try so hard for me?!"

"Why shouldn't I?!"

"Because I'm a witch! I could change you into a frog!"

"You're a shaman, retard!" He held her tightly in his arms. "And just because you're different doesn't mean I would hate you! You're my friend, Macchi!" She tightened her grip around him, resisting the tears in her eyes.

"Thank you…!" She whispered. "Thank you…!"


	2. Chapter 2: Spring, April, Year 1

**Chapter 2**

_2 Months later_

"Hey, Macchi…" Horo Horo asked Macchi as they sat on a wall in the city at sunset, away from everyone, sipping some ramune.

"Mm?" She said as she sipped some of the melon soda.

" …Can you tell me about your childhood?"

"…Oh." She put the glass bottle down. "…OK."

* * *

_"Mama! I brought the plants, just like you asked!" A little 4-year old Macchi waddled to her mother._

_"Good, thank you." Her mother smiled kindly. Her mother was tall and wore a black dress, stockings, and clogs, her hair a beautiful brown color. "Now I can finish that medicine I was making._

"You see, my mom was a shaman. A shaman who made medicine for the good of people." Macchi told Horo Horo. "But she gave it to them in the form of candy or food so they never knew it was made by a shaman. My dad… he found out that my mom was a witch and ran away, leaving us alone. Damn bastard…" She shook it off. "But mama was exiled… that day. A child was in extreme danger of dying, and mom didn't have time to make it into a candy, which took at least a day. She had to give it to him straight… He was cured, but everyone knew mama was a witch."

_"Mama, are you all right?" Little Macchi looked at her mother. She had been withering from disease. After the incident, they burned down all the herb sources so she couldn't make anything else._

_"Matilda… Listen to mama closely…" She hugged her child. "I might die any minute. I love you my sweet, Matilda, you need to run. I can feel the villager's presence, they've come to kill us…" She coughed harshly. "Go to the neighboring town. It's a little far, but find someone to take you in. I'm sure you'll be able to. Take Mama's recipe book and broom. I'm going to die any minute now, Matilda, but you need to leave now. They'll be here very soon…"_

_"Mama! No! I won't! Not without you! I'll stay with you till the end!"_

_"Matilda Mattise!" Her mother raised her voice. "Listen to your mother! You must run!"_

_"Can I ask something…?"_

_"Hm…?"_

_"Why did papa leave…?" She became quiet and looked out the window._

_"…You must find out on your own. You must. You will… Go now, Matilda! Hurry, go!" She yelled, and Macchi ran as fast as she could, out the house, over the hills. She saw smoke coming from her house. Her mother was dead._

_"MAMA!!!" The little child screamed and sobbed. But her mother had said to keep on running. So she did. With her book and broom in hand, she ran as fast as she could to the next town, sobbing the whole way, remembering her mother, knowing she'd never see that smile again._

* * *

_"Who's this child? She's so cute!" A fancy French woman hugged the little girl._

_"I found her looking for a home on the side of the road. What do you think, honey?"_

_"She's perfect!" The woman pampered Macchi after that, raising her as her own daughter. However… The woman found Macchi's mother's spell book, and found out who she really was. She began to become afraid. She wouldn't touch her anymore. Finally, she had a child of her own._

_"I want to see the child too!" Macchi hopped up on a chair, but her mother made her get down._

_"No, please go play in your room." The woman was scared of Macchi cursing her baby. Macchi hated the baby. Mother never payed any attention to her after that. She cursed that baby in her mind, again and again…_

_"He's dead!!!" The woman screamed. The baby lay in it's cradle face down, lifeless. She pointed a corrupt finger at her daughter. "You…! You cursed my baby, didn't you?! You killed him!!!"_

_"No, I didn't!!!" Macchi cried._

_"Get out! Get out or I'll kill you!!!" She squawked at the girl, and she ran to the door, where her father was waiting._

_"Macchi, you must leave." He passed her a bag of food and her broom and spell book. "We can't have you any longer."_

_"Father, I didn't kill him…!"_

_"I know… But you are a witch. You must leave." He said apologetically and pushed her off. She sat in the cold streets of France._

_"You seem desperate for power, no?" A voice called. She looked up to see a transluscent figure of a man._

_"Who are you?!" She stood up, holding out her broom._

_"Enter in the Shaman Fight ten years from now." He says. "I'll become your strength."_

_"…I'm Macchi."_

_"Jack the Ripper."_

_"I'll enter in the Shaman Fight, and then I'll let you go to heaven. Once the Shaman Fight is over, our contract will end." She glared at him. "That OK?"_

_"All right, Macchi-sama." He bowed. "Now… Shall I inhabit your doll?" He looked at a doll on the ground._

_"That's not my doll."_

_"Then take it. It's been abandoned."_

_"…Fine." She picked up the pumpkin doll. "Jack the Ripper, you're now my spirit!"_

* * *

"Wait, so… Jack is…?"

"Yeah. I let him go back to heaven, just a little while back. He's purified his sins."

"So… that's why you seemed down. You guys weren't exactly friends, but you fought together."

"…Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey, Macchi?"

"Yeah?" She said softly.

"…Thanks for telling me."

"…No prob."


	3. Chapter 3: Spring, May, Year 1

**Chapter 3**

"So… You're already going home?" Macchi looked at him in the morning when he grabbed his bag.

"Oh, morning Macchi. Yeah… I am." He nodded. "When the sun sets. I just have a few things left to do."

"Ah…" She nodded blankly. He waved his hand and left. He'd be back. I mean, for a little… But… Macchi decided to sleep for a little… Just for a little…

"Hm…? What time is it…?" She looked up and saw the alarm clock. "It's already 5:00?!" Macchi jumped up and ran around the house. OK, the sun hadn't set yet, but still…!

Macchi went into where his room was, and saw his snowboard on the wall. A sigh of relief. He hadn't come back yet.

"Who's there?" A voice asked, and Macchi blinked.

"Um… Macchi…"

"Oh, so you're Macchi, right!" A little spirit of a girl clapped her hands. "I get it. He's been talking about you."

"Horo Horo has?" She shook her head. "I… Heard about you. You're the girl that Horo Horo…" The words choked in her throat. "Was in… love with."

"Um… I also liked him too, but yes…" Macchi sat down and clenched her fist.

"You're a really sweet girl, but I just… I really hate you…" She smiled while obviously in pain. "Why couldn't I meet him first…? I'm more in love with him than you ever will be!"

"Then prove it." She said firmly. "If you can stop Horo Horo from going, then I'll become more close to heaven. I can be relieved that Horo Horo has someone he loves."

"…I'll do it." She nodded.

"See? That's the spirit." Kororo nodded. "I think you truly are an important existence in his life."

"…Thanks, Kororo…" She nodded and was ready. She ran to her room and put on a blue baby-tee and black baggy pants, and of course not forgetting her hat. She slipped it on and ran outside.

"Hey." He came to her and waved. "I, uh… was just here to pick up Kororo…"

"Oh, yeah…" She kicked the ground with her skater black shoes.

"Hey so…"

"Um…" A moment of silence went between them. The wind moved Macchi's burning-firewood-colored hair. She had left it down to be more pretty. Finally, sentences were said… At the same time.

"Will you-"

"Will you-"

"Please come-"

"Please not go-"

"TO HOKKAIDO!" They finally got it all out. Macchi stared at Horo Horo with wide eyes, and he did the same.

"Wait, what did you just say?" He asked in confirmation.

"Please don't go…" She said softly, embarrassed. He hugged her tight.

"I guess we have the same thoughts then." He laughed, and she did too.

"We're such idiots…" Tears started dripping onto his shirt. "So what did YOU say…?"

"Please come with me to Hokkaido… I really, really like you." He looked at her. "I don't know how. I thought I'd never get over Kororo, but… You're spunky, fun, and actually really nice."

"What's with the actually???" She laughed and playfully punched him.

"I really want you to come." He told her seriously. "Come live at my place, go to school with me…"

"But I… Anna needs me as a maid…"

"Who ever said that?" Anna threw a duffel bag at Macchi, then Horo Horo's things straight at his head. "I only said until you get your life back on track, right? It's pretty damn on track now, don't you agree?"

"Yeah."

"Mari thinks so." Mari and Kanna stepped out and smiled.

"Mari… Kanna…"

"Mari's gotta get going pretty soon too… But I'm going to school here right now, so…"

"Oh? You're leaving too?." Kanna sniffled fakely. "I'm losing all my little chick-lets…"

"You'll live." Macchi laughed her boyish laugh. She ran over to them and hugged each one of them. "Guys. The Hanagumi is eternal, you know? Even if we're apart…"

"In truth, we're still together." Kanna clasped her hand on hers.

"Blossoming till the end." Mari placed her hand on the others'.

"I'll see you guys later!" Macchi waved her hand as she ran to the train station with Horo Horo.

"Riders of the Bullet Train to Hokkaido, Hokkaido, please board now." An automated voice spoke over an intercom. "This is the last call for Hokkaido…"

"Ah crap, we've gotta hurry!" He ran as hard as he could onto the train, and Macchi was right behind him, but the doors were closing as Horo Horo just made it. "Macchi, just jump as hard as you can!" And so she did as he said. Her bag over her shoulder, she jumped into the train right on time, and right into his arms. She blushed furiously.

"Man, that was close!" She laughed and held her arms around him. "Can… Can we stay like this a little more…?"

"…Mm." He nodded shyly and held his arms tighter around her. Luckily, they were in the boarding room, so no one would be there to bother them or give them weird looks. When they were done feeling each other's warmth, they could go sit down in the main cabin, but until then… "I kinda wanna stay like this too."

"Dummy… Falling in love with a girl you know for three months…"

"I could say the same about you, dork."


	4. Chapter 4: Spring, Still May, Year 1

Chapter 4

"Macchi, let's go to school." He walked through the door of his little house he got after separating from the main family. She put on her uniform and jumped up.

"How… How do I look…?" She wore his uniform of Haremiya high school. She wore the green skirt and white blouse with the thin red ribbon on her collar. She also wore black stockings and black clogs.

"You… Look good." He blushed. She started to walk out, when he held her hand. "I'm sorry, but… Don't tell anyone at school we're going out, OK?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Well… My dad's a big political figure around here… If any of the students found out and blabbed…"

"Your dad wouldn't approve of me?"

"It's not you, he just wants me to marry someone for political reasons. It's stupid, and I'm not planning to, but…" He squeezed her wrist. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks." She smiled a little sadly. It was too bad their relationship wouldn't be revealed, but it was cool. After all, this was a new start… For everything. No need to take it too fast.

"Let's go. Here, get on back." Horo Horo pulled up his bike.

"Wait… Wouldn't that be suspicious in itself?" She said skeptically.

"I'll just say that I found the transfer student who's my friend from way back walking to school and had to give her a ride." He grinned, and she jumped on.

"Well then, excuse me." She laughed boyishly and put her legs up.

"Hey, watch out, you're wearing a skirt…! You're a girl, you know!!!" He said flustered.

"You wanna see~~~?" She chuckled and lifted up her skirt. He covered his eyes. When nothing happened, he opened them slightly.

"…Shorts."

"Yup. Shorts. Honestly, I don't like skirts. Too airy." She twirled around in her tight-fitting navy blue shorts and then put down her skirt. "Well, once again…" She jumped on. "Excuse me." She grinned and they went off.

"So… You looking forward to school?"

"Huh? Ah, yeah." She nodded. "Hey… Who are your friends?" She asked.

"Oh… Uh… There's Tasuke, Hiro, Hanako…"

"Hanako…?" She asked.

"Don't worry. She's just a childhood friend."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS." She elbowed him.

"Crap, Macchi! Don't do that while I'm steering the bike! We'll crash!!!"

* * *

"So Macchi-chan, you're a friend of Horo Horo when he went abroad?" Everyone crowds around the girl.

"Um, yeah." She smiles slightly, not knowing what to do around this many people.

"Do you have any special relation with him~" One of them squealed.

"No…" She looked away. Horo Horo talking with his old friends looked at her sadly.

"Hey, come hang out with us!"

"I don't know, I…"

"She can't." Horo Horo told them. "She's coming over for dinner."

"Eh~ Don't keep her all to yourself~" One of them whined. Macchi looked up. He knew. He knew that she didn't like people.

"Sorry! We're watching martial arts films tonight. I love those." She nodded and stood up.

"You wanna go home?" He stood up and got his bag.

"Yeah. It's time to go back, anyway." She stood up from her chair, and they walked to the bike.

"Sorry I made you hide stuff."

"Nah. I mean, what would we do if they knew? Act lovey dovey? We're not that kind of couple."

"Yeah, I can't imagine you feeding me lunch. You know, Horo-chan~ Open wide~~~"

"Like hell I'd do that!!!" She elbowed him.

"Like I said, don't do that!!!" He yelled as the bike swerved. But nonetheless, they both laughed.

"So… you like martial arts movies?" He asked.

"Not really… I just said that."

"Well then… How about horror?"

"Nononono."

"Really? I thought that would suit a Halloween girl."

"They're not really my thing…"

"Romance?"

"Blech."

"Comedy?"

"…Yeah. I like that."

"Then let's watch some. I have some at home."

"Sounds good." She nodded.

* * *

That night, after they had taken their baths and everything, they watched a comedy movie. Macchi laughed until her stomach ached, and so did Horo Horo. He wore a shirt and sleep pants, while Macchi wore a black tank top with grey sleep pants. When the movie was about ¾ through, Horo Horo did something daring. He put his arm around her shoulders. Her soft, smooth slightly tanned shoulders.

"Horo Horo…? What are you doing?"

"Can't a boyfriend do at least this to his girl?" He said softly.

"Fine." She agreed, but snuggled herself against his chest, and held one arm around his. "But we have to do it like this."

"Y-Yeah… You OK with that?"

"Mm." Macchi said quietly.

At the end of the movie, he turned off the DVD player. She looked up at him.

"It's over huh." She said.

"Yeah." He shifted his eyes. She sat still, and he put his forehead against hers. "Hey… Macchi. Can I kiss you?"

"What?" She said, not totally sure what was going through his head.

"Is it OK?"

"Um…" She blushed and averted her eyes. "I guess so…"

"Then…" He tilted his head to the left and pushed his lips to hers, holding on for a little, then letting go.

"How was it…?" She whispered.

"…You say."

"Have you ever kissed?"

"No. You?"

"No. It was my first. It felt… Good." She stroked her lips lightly with her fingers.

"Do you wanna…"

"Try again?"

"Yeah."

"Mm." She pushed her hands against the couch, one of them holding his, the other reached up and stroked him on the cheek. Once again, their lips met, in a kiss that felt like they were on the same wavelength.

"I'm still wondering…" She looked at him. "How the HELL did I get so soft?"

"You didn't. You're just like that with me." He grinned. "Everyone changes when they're in love. Even me."

"True that." She smiled and laughed softly. "Hey, so… I'll see you in the morning." She stood up and went to her room. He got up and went to his own as well, but their blushing faces didn't stop all night.


	5. Chapter 5: Summer, June, Year 1

**Chapter 5**

A month or two went by. It was becoming summer, and Macchi and Horo Horo had a problem… They had become obsessed with kissing. Whenever they were alone, the kissed at least once an hour or so. They liked feeling connected to each other. If they could, they would hide behind a wall in public and kiss each other softly on the lips.

At school, Macchi grabbed Horo Horo's wrist and pulled him behind the staircase opening downstairs after clubs had ended.

"Macchi, we're at school, you know."

"I know that." She looked at him dully. "I guess… It's my anti-drug?"

"You were planning to take drugs?"

"No… It just keeps bad thoughts off my mind. It makes me feel good inside." She hugged her slim arms softly around his torso. "Am I getting too clingy?"

"No, that's not true Macchi!" He told her and grabbed her arms to look her straight in the eyes. "You think you're the only one who wants to kiss?" He grins. "It feels good for me too, you know."

"But I just… I shouldn't be so damn attached… What if you leave?"

"Macchi." He looks her deep in the eyes. "Believe in me."

"I… Do."

"You're lying."

"I do, more than any other man I've ever known!" She retorted. "I want to give you every bit of my belief… But people have betrayed me so many times. People take 'full trust' as a friendship requirement. I decide I'll be the good guy and put my trust in them, but then they turn on me, and Horo Horo, it hurts so much more!" Her eyes burned and she felt like she was going to cry. "Right now I trust you about 80 percent, but it's hard… Just give me some time."

"Macchi…" He looked at her quietly and leaned in to her and kissed her, placing his hand against the wall. "I love you." Matilda Matisse lightly gasped.

"…Really?"

"Hey, how do you feel? Please, tell me." Horo Horo viewed her swirling orbs of eyes again.

"…I love you too." She stroked his cheek. "I love you so much it hurts. Right down in my heart." Macchi placed his hand on her breast and whispered. "Can't you feel my heart? The main reason it keeps beating is because of you." She smiled. "I love you." She jumped up to his tall shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips. Horo Horo held his arms in a W on her back. Macchi noticed that he had grown since that time they met when they were 14. He had become so tall and strong… With that strength he was healing her… He was loving her.

* * *

"Good morning, Macchi, Horo Horo." Some of the students walked over to them as they came into the school. "Can we… Talk to you guys for a bit?"

* * *

"Thing is…" Hanako, a friend of Horo Horo's said shyly, "Some of us… Saw you kissing yesterday."

"…Huh." They said, not quite sure what to say. "HUH?!?!?!"

"Honestly, you were so into your kiss you didn't even notice us?" Hiro laughed with a grin.

"Horo Horo! We're all your friends in your class!" Hanako points her finger, "Since how long have you guys been going out?"

"Um… 3 months…"

"And you didn't tell us?!" She slapped her forehead. "Honestly, you think we'd tell your dad? I think we're all glad you finally got a girlfriend! After Damko and all, you know…" She kicked her shoes nervously.

"…I'm over Damko now." He held Macchi's hand. "I… love Macchi."

"Horo Horo…" She barely got a whisper out of her throat.

"You can leave it to us." Hiro smiled. "The entire school's lips are sealed. You can go out as freely as you want. No one really likes the elder's ideas on marriage anyway, and we're all your friends. Don't you worry."

"Yeah! Go on dates at the city, in the market, go on! Elder doesn't leave his house really, anyways."

"You guys…" Horo Horo coughed a bit, and his eyes started to swell. "You guys rock…"

"Hey hey, don't cry!" Hanako waved her hands back and forth. "It's fine." They smiled happily.

"Thank you!" Macchi bowed deeply.

* * *

That summer was Macchi's true Japanese one. She had no idea what to do. Macchi sat on the porch sucking a banana cream popsicle, listening to the sound of the raspy cicadas and the diamond-shaped beads against the wind chime.

"Macchi." Horo Horo walked up to her and sat down. She looked up.

"Wahhup?" She said, popsicle in her mouth.

"Let's go to town and go shopping." He pulled her popsicle still in her hand to his mouth and took a bite. "Mm, banana."

"Most people would find that offensive." She looked at him dully.

"Come on, we both work part time to keep this house going." He smirked. "Can't we share?"

"Fine." She smiled, knowing that all along. She put the last bit in her mouth and kissed him. "Is it good?"

"Most people would find that erotic."

"Ya think?" She boyishly grinned.

* * *

"Wow!" Macchi twirled around at Hanako's house. "This one is so pretty." She was right. It was a navy blue yukata with orange tiger lilies on it.

"You look really pretty." He smiled. "Happy Summer festival." Horo Horo pulled out a midnight blue comb with a hand-painted jasmine on the back.

"Horo Horo…!" She smiled brightly. "It's beautiful! Really!" She held it to her heart. Hanako smiled softly.

"OK, time to get out, girl time!" Hanako pushed Horo Horo out.

"Hey! Hana-" She closed the door.

"Let's put your hair up. Come sit down."

Hanako stroked Macchi's long, orange hair with a brush, leaving little lines as she went, showing where her brush had been, then the lines went away.

"…So? How's it been going between you two?" Hanako asked.

"Huh?"

"You know… How far have you gotten?"

"Um… We kiss a lot?"

"Ooh, that's good." She giggled.

"…Hanako?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a boyfriend…?"

"You didn't know?" She kept brushing. "My boyfriend's Hiro."

"Ehhhhh?!?!" She jumped up.

"Don't jump around! Now I'll have to start over again." She slapped her forehead and laughed.

"For how long?"

"Three years." She continued to brush again.

"Wow… that's a long time, huh?"

"So… How far have you really gotten with Horo Horo?"

"What do you mean? I already said."

"You mean you haven't done it with him?!"

"Wait, what?"

"Macchi… SEX! Have you made love?!"

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What?!?!?!" She stammered, almost having a nosebleed.

"So you haven't…" She sighed.

"And you have?!"

"Yeah. Plenty of times."

"That's…" She stammered. "…How did it feel…?

"I was really scared." She said honestly. "My stomach was all in butterflies. We didn't know what to do." She giggled. "He tried taking off my blouse, but he couldn't, he was so nervous. I told him if we were going to have intercourse, we both had to be naked. So I took off his shirt, and then he took off his pants. After that, he finally was calm enough and took off my shirt, then my bra…" She blushed. "And then he layed on top of me and started doing it. Man's instincts, I guess."

"Didn't it hurt?"

"Oh yeah. It hurt a lot. I begged him to slow down a little, and he apologized, kissed me, and whispered in my ear, 'You were just too beautiful, I couldn't help it.'." She looked happy. "Lot's of men have obsessions with their girlfriends' beautiful body. They want to stroke it, to carress it… Even feel inside it." Macchi felt sweaty and hot. Would that be like they're first time…? "But don't mind my erotic stories." She giggled. "I didn't do it because I wanted to feel what it was like or because I have a duty as a woman to please him. The reason I did it was because I love him. I wanted to be connected to him. I wanted to become one with him, mind and body… So you can wait until you're ready." She patted Macchi on the back. "All right, you're all set!" She smiled. And opened her compact mirror. "You look really pretty."

"Wow…" She looked in. "Is this me…?"

"Macchi, you just don't take enough time on your looks." Hanako snapped the mirror shut. "Otherwise all the boys would be gaga about you."

"That's not true." She shook her head. Hanako suddenly hugged her tight.

"Wha…?!"

"Good luck out there." She smiled. "You two make a great couple."

"Thanks… Hanako."

* * *

"You know…" Horo Horo and Macchi sat on a bench at the summer festival. "That barrette… Belonged to my mom."

"It did?" She asked. "Then why did you give it to me?"

"Before she died, my mom gave me and Pirika an item each. They were meant for our boyfriend or girlfriend. Mom gave Pirika a bracelet, and she gave me a comb… The one she always wore."

"This is really important, right?! Then why?"

"Because I love you, dummy." He smirked. "Why else?"

"God…" She giggled. "Come on, let's go play some games!"

"Yeah, wanna try the fishing one?"

"Mm!"

They arrived at the goldfish scooping stand, and an old man spoke to them.

"Hey missy, wanna try for 100 yen?"

"Yeah!" She handed a coin over, and he held it in his hand warm.

"Here you go!" He gave her a little paper net.

"Carefully…!" She tried lifting up the pretty goldfish from the tank, but it fell through. "Damn it!!!" She got angry.

"You're not very good at this kind of thing, huh? You seem like the kind of girl who would mess up cookies and go "Y-You can have them! I'll allow it!" You know, like a tsundere."

"Oh shut up!" She yipped at him.

"Here, I'll do it." He passed the man another yen coin and carefully picked up the net. "Got it!" He carefully put it in a bag.

"Wow…! You did it!" She laughed boyishly, so happy.

"You know missy, Horo Horo has been the goldfish champ for quite a while." The old man chuckled. "You're quite the lucky young lady."

"You're right!" She smiled. "Thanks!"

* * *

Macchi had come to a freshwater lake with Horo Horo at night. She held the plump plastic bag in her hands, filled with water and one little fish in the middle.

"Poor baby. Don't worry, it's almost over." She placed the plastic bag in the water and waited for a few minutes.

"What are you doing?"

"…Getting him used to the water. I'm setting him free." She then released the bag and all the water bursted out, the bag deflated, and the fish swam happily out of the plastic. He looked back for a second as to say "Thank you. Goodbye." Macchi waved to him as he swam away. "Think about how you would feel… Being picked up and trapped." Macchi justified her actions.

"I get it." He patted her on the back. "I'll do the same as you from now on." He grinned and took her hand. "Let's go home."

"Yeah." She grabbed on. "Let's.


	6. Chapter 6: Winter, December, Year 1

**Chapter 6**

_The winter of the next year._

"So this is Christmas?" Macchi looked around at the city. "It's so pretty." She cupped her hands together to grab some snow.

"Let's go do some Christmas karaoke!" He cheered.

"Oooh!" She cheered.

**_Pretty Cure!_**

**_Pretty Cure!_**

**_We're pretty, and we're here to cure!_**

**_We are Pretty Cure!_**

"Wow, Macchi, you're really good!"

"You too, Horo Horo."

"Well, that's why your in my band." Macchi had joined Horo Horo's band, KokoroNiIruYo because she could sing well and play the guitar. They were going to play at the cultural festival.

"I can't wait." She smiled, and they laughed together.

The two left the karaoke room and went outside, having a little bit of alchohol for the night.

"Maaan, that was great!" Macchi smiled, her cheeks dusted with a blush.

"Yeah!" He held his arm around her, having a scarf around their necks. The scarf was tied around them like it was tying them together.

They got to the big Christmas tree in the middle of town, when Horo Horo suddenly stopped. Midnight made the lights of the Christmas tree

"Horo Horo? What's up?" Macchi looked at him curiously, and he wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"I… Wanna ask you something."

"What…?" She looked, a little nervous. He suddenly went serious after all.

"Macchi… I've known you for a year and a half now… And I'm nearly 18."

"Yeah? Me too… So?"

"I got this for you. Merry Christmas." He held her hand and clamped it inside. It was a little box that was deep violet.

"What is this…?" She lifted off the box's top, and inside… Was a pair of earrings. It was the earrings that she had seen on their first date. Little gold lines. "Horo Horo, you remembered…?!" She covered her mouth.

"Of course I did. Listen, I don't have enough money yet for a diamond ring, but…" He kneeled down in the cold snow, the wet freeze seeping through his pants. "Matilda Mattise, will you marry me?"

"Horo Horo…!" She held her hands to her face, crying. "Yes…! Yes, I will, dummy!"

"Who are you calling a dummy?!" He laughed happily and hugged her tight in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you more than anything." She kissed him on the lips.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready…?" He looked at her beautiful, slim, naked body.

"Mm." She nodded. She was nervous, but she'd make it. She had to. She pressed against his warm chest. It felt so good against her own body.

"I'll be gentle, OK?" He kissed her on the cheek. "I hear it's harder for the girl than the guy."

"No, it's fine." She told him. "Show that I'm yours… Make a mark that will never fade."

"You're so perverted." He kissed her again, and then fell onto the bed with her.

"Ah…!!!" She screamed for a second, feeling a sharp pain. Horo Horo didn't say anything. It had begun.

"Look at your face. You're so cute." Horo Horo thought to himself. "Sorry Macchi, just bear with it a little." He thrust himself at her again and again, and she kept making small yells of pain. He tried to make it better by kissing her on the neck, whispering in her ear, and it did help a little, but she was in pain. But truth be told… He didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time, it felt so good, he couldn't stop. His blue and black hair out of it's headband dripped on her face as he went to kiss her.

"Are you OK?" He asked, panting because of all of his physical work.

"It hurts a lot, but at the same time… It feels really good." Tears dripped down her cheeks as she panted, almost in sync with his breaths.

"I love you." And so they continued throughout the night. He grabbed her hand and held it on the pillow, trying to relieve her pain.

"This pain, this happiness, this sadness… It's all proof that I'm in love… That I'm his… That he's mine." Macchi thought as he held her in his arms as they fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, it was the cultural festival. But…

"Mm… Morning." Macchi kissed him on the lips, their sheets covering their warm, bare bodies.

"Morning." He held his hands on her cheeks and kissed her again.

"…Hey…" She said after a moment of him continuing to kiss her.

"Yeah?" He said in between adult kisses.

"Don't… We have something… To do today…?" She said, muffled between his lips.

"…Hm…" He thought, even while making out with her. Silence.

"AW CRAP!!!" They said in unison. "We've gotta go! We'll miss the culture fest!"

They quickly dressed and ran to school, then to the stage where they were performing.

"Horo Horo, Macchi, you're late!" The drummer, Hiro said sternly.

"Now now, I think I know what happened." Hanako, the keyboard player smirked and looked at Macchi's quickly thrown-on stage costume, her red tie-up tube top slightly tilted and her black skirt showing a little of her underwear. "It took you a while, hm~?" She walked over to Macchi. "How did it feel~?"

"It… hurt, but it felt great." She blushed, remembering the previous night.

"Good, good."

"Can I do the announcements for today?" Horo Horo asked Hiro.

"Sure, but let's go!" He motioned to the curtain guy to draw it up. And so the performance began.

"Hey guys! We're KokoroNiIruYo!" Horo Horo yelled. "Here's our song!"

Macchi strummed the guitar to the beat, going up and down. And so the song began.

**_Horo Horo: All of the people, have a tree that they can grow on the world_**

**_Macchi: All of the people, can do this within their long stretching lives, but_**

**_Horo Horo: This planet, may not be paradise to me, but even so…_**

**_WHOA!!!_**

The crowd went wild with their collaboration. The members smiled at each other and began again.

**_Horo Horo: The sky of clouds_**

**_Macchi: The sky of the stars_**

**_Horo Horo: The sky of gold_**

**_Macchi: And right now_**

**_Horo Horo: At this very place_**

**_Macchi: And this very time_**

**_Horo Horo: If you have it_**

**_Macchi: If you've got a chance, then take it and go_**

**_Horo Horo: The land of gods_**

**_Macchi: The land of humans_**

**_Horo Horo: Like an weapon, an eagle_**

**_Macchi: Has gone over there, and captured it_**

**_Horo Horo: And dropped it_**

**_Horo Horo: And the clouds keep going on, caught in the wind_**

**_Macchi: They're kinda like a chance don't you think?_**

**_Horo Horo: Wherever you go_**

**_Macchi: Be like a bird._**

**_KEEP ON FLYING AND GO BE FREE!_**

**_Take a look around, this entire world_**

**_There's no doubt it's not perfect yet_**

**_But there's no doubt this world has a glittering!_**

**_Standing still in time, the river starts to flow, even though I can still see it's wounds_**

**_But you know, somehow the spirits made up_**

**_THIS EARTH THAT WE SEE!!!_**

The entire crowd roared. The singers panted and then smiled. Horo Horo took the mic, and he had something important to say.

"Hey guys! Wassup?! You liked it?!" The crowd yelled in agreement. "Well, we've got some people in our band. I'm Horo Horo, I'm vocals." Then he pointed to drums. "That's Hanako on keyboard, and her boyfriend Hiro on drum." They smiled and showed their style. "And this is Macchi. She's guitar and vocals." She strummed once, and then Horo Horo walked up to Macchi. "…And my girlfriend." He whispered in her ear. "Don't be scared." He leaned over his neck and kissed her on the lips, and she put her hand on his cheek. The entire crowd cheered flirtatiously.

"And," He held his arm loosely around her shoulders. "See these earrings? They're my engagement gift to her." Delighted gasps were heard from the audience. "Yup, when I turn 18, we're tying the knot. We're getting married."

"Congratulations!!!" These sentiments spread throughout the school yard. And no one ever once thought of telling Horo Horo's dad. That would be their duty when the time came.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S COMMENTS._**

**_...I am soooo sorry you had to read that. If you did. I wanted to do slight lemons, and um..._**

**_Please forgive me._**

**Songs in this chapter...**

Song: Danzen! Futari wa Pretty Cure

Anime: Pretty Cure

Artist: Mayumi Gojou

Song: Kurimuse

Anime: Shaman King

Artist: Yuji Ueda


	7. Chapter 7: Spring, March, Year 2

"Oh no…" She stood over the toilet with a little machine in her hand. On the end of the mechanism there was one word… Positive. She fell on the ground outside the bathroom door and let her long hair tumble down her shoulders.

"Macchi? What's wrong?" He looked at her, crumpled on the floor. She had tears in her eyes, and she showed him the little thermometer. "Positive…? Wait, what?" He looked on the back. Pregnancy check. "You mean… From that time…"

"…I'm sorry… It'll just be a burden, right? I should just abort it…"

"No!" He yelled. "Don't do that! What are you saying? I'd never think a child would be a burden!"

"But we're not even married yet, and your father…! A-And what if the child is…"

"Stupid. You still don't trust me." He kissed her softly and looked at her seriously in the eyes. "I love you. And that baby is proof of our love. It's made out of it. We can't erase it." He held her hands in his. "Macchi, I'm going to ask you to do one thing. Believe in me. Not 80%, or 85%; 100%. I trust you that much, can't you for me?"

"…All right." She smiled, her eyes glistening from the salty tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "100 percent." He held her up in the air by her waist and swung her around.

"Macchi, we're having a baby!" He laughed, so happy he couldn't bear it. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"I'm really excited!" She laughed with him, smiling her head off. This was the beginning of a new arc… Marriage. Childbirth. And… Reunion.

"…I know this is going to be scary, but…" He paused. "We need to go see my dad. We have to tell him about the baby. We can't hide it anymore."

"…All right."

"Dad, I'm coming in." Horo Horo came in the old Japanese-style room. His father sat on the floor.

"It's been three years, at least." He said quietly.

"Dad… I want to introduce you to Matilda Mattise." Macchi walked in with tight denim pants with loose bottoms and a white short-sleeved blouse.

"And who is this girl?" He asked sternly.

"…She's my fiancée." He held her hand tight. The old man might have raised an eyebrow underneath his long hair and beard, but they couldn't see.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He nodded. The old man called in a maid.

"Take Horo Horo to the waiting chambers. I wish to speak with this Matilda alone." Horo Horo was nervous. If something happened to her…

"Macchi… Be careful." He put his snowboard against the wall. "Kororo will tell me if you're in danger. It's OK." He hugged her tightly, like he was scared. A maid led him off to the waiting room, and the meeting between Fiancee and Father began.

"So… do you like Horo Horo?"

"No."

"Then why do you wish to marry him?"

"Because I love him." Macchi sat in the seiza position, the little bamboo fountain making clunks every ten seconds or so. They simply looked at each other, their gzes not averting.

"…You're a clever girl. Very witty." He harrumphs softly and strokes his beard.

"Thank you."

"What is the reason you wish to get married so soon?"

"Because he proposed to me." She looked down. "And… I'm pregnant."

"…With Horo Horo's child?" He has a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes, sir."

"It could be someone else's."

"I would never do that." She looks at him straight in the eye. "I love him. This is proof of our love."

"…Well then. I suppose let's have a battle." He stood up. "Ukei's blood must not be tainted by a mere third=rate shaman. He will marry who I tell him to. I do not approve of you."

"Sir… I cannot fight you. But I will marry Horo Horo, no matter what." She glared. He smashed his spirit against her and pressed her against the wall. "Guh…! Ah…!" She choked at the pressure of the furyoku.

"I will have to kill that baby and you. You two are a nuisance." He squeezed his wrist, ready to kill her.

"MACCHI!" Horo Horo screamed and made a wall of ice to make his father back off. Macchi fell to the ground. "Macchi, are you OK?"

"Yeah… The baby? Is it OK?" He put his hand over her stomach. He felt the baby's life energy. Good, it was alive.

"It's alive. We're OK." He hugged her softly. "YOU BASTARD!" He yelled at his father.

"Horo Horo!" Macchi pulled at his sleeve. "Let's stop. We're going to get married. It's OK."

"Not in Japan you're not!" The father roared. "I'll track you down and crush your wedding dreams!"

"Fine!" Horo Horo stood up with his fiancé in his arms like a princess. "Then we're moving. To England!"

"Really? We're going to my home?" Macchi looked up at him.

"That's right!" He walked out the door. "And you can't stop us!"

"I'm sorry… I wasn't good enough." Macchi hugged Horo Horo, about to cry. "I've never been…! Damn it…!"

"Don't feel guilty!" He gripped onto her. "It's not your fault."

"What names should we have for the baby?" Horo Horo was excited, packing up their things to send to England.

"Oh… Um…" She thought. "For a girl… Shiho?"

"That's nice!" He smiled. "It's pretty."

"You think of a boy's name."

"Uh…" He pondered, pacing around the room. "K… K…"

"I doubt that's a name."

"I know it's not!" He retorted. "Ka… Kai… Kaio?"

"Kaio?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It sounds nice, I guess?" He blushed. "Damn… I'm not good at these things…"

"That's fine." Macchi giggled and hugged him. "Well, that's it." She looked sad. "I guess we're leaving this place… Forever."

"…Come on. I'm sure we'll come back." He held one of his hands on her stomach. "With our kid."

"You never know. It could be kids." She smiled and walked out to the taxi.

"I can't believe you're leaving~~~" Hanako glomped Macchi at the airport. "Going to England… Geez~ How romantic. You won't even need a honeymoon."

"We'll take one after the baby's born."

"That's so amazing… Inside Macchi's belly is a little Horo Horo…" She giggled.

"Is that supposed to be bad?"

"Oh no~" Hanako went over to Macchi and spoke to her. "But I'm sorry. I didn't tell you about birth control…"

"No… It's OK. This baby has made us more connected." Hanako hugged Macchi tight around the neck.

"I love you." She squeezed. "You're one of my best friends. We'll meet again, OK?" Macchi heard the tears that were choking her throat.

"Yeah. We will."

"Honestly, you know a girl for two years and decide to get married…" Hiro said calmly.

"It was love at first sight, mon ami." Horo Horo said sarcastically.

"Well, you're going to keep on needing French. Keep it up." He gave him a brotherly high five. "Can't wait to see the wedding and baby pictures."

"Yeah. I'll make sure to send them to you."

"Hell, maybe I'll tie the knot pretty soon." Hiro looked at him suggestively, and shuffled a velvet box in his pocket.

"…Damn rich kid." He smirked and they chuckled.

"I'll never forget you!" Hanako yelled to them as they walked out of security. "We'll see each other again!"

"You bet!" Macchi cheered boyishly.

The place was Shepway England, a rural little town. Far away from the city, it relied on agriculture and neighbors to survive. Although it was small, it was a prosperous town.

"God… This is…" Horo Horo held his hand to his head, looking at the ruins from her house that she and her mother lived in. "Horrible…"

"…Yeah… But I'm sure it can be fixed." She went to the door to pull open the handle, and it fell down. "…But it won't be easy."

"No kidding." They looked around when Horo Horo remembered something. "Macchi, let me go in first." He quickly strided to the back of the house, where the bedroom was and looked at the bed. According to Macchi, she had died in this place… Macchi's mere. He lifted up the tattered sheets and found… Nothing. No bones, no nothing. Either someone had the decency to bury her, or took her somewhere else to rot. "OK, come in." But she already stood at his side and gripped his arm tightly. He felt her shiver a bit on his skin.

"It's OK, Horo Horo…" She clenched her teeth. "I can take it. But thank you. Really." She looked down, and he hugged her.

"…Let's go into town and find some carpenters to help us out."

"OK."


End file.
